My english teacher can't be this cute
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18 Day. Dino decidiu infiltrar-se no Colégio Namimori como novo professor de Inglês. Porém, ele sabia muito bem que nada acontecia naquele lugar sem o conhecimento do Comitê Disciplinar...


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

><p><strong>My english teacher can't be this cute<strong>

"Good mMorning, boys and girls!"

A porta foi arrastada e a voz alta e alegre ecoou por toda a sala de aula.  
>Os alunos estavam sentados em seus lugares. Não havia barulho ou conversa. Brincadeiras, bilhetes ou desorganização. Todos os olhos estavam fixos na pessoa que entrava, mesmo que os motivos de cada um dos presentes fossem diferentes. As garotas tinham as bochechas coradas e os garotos reviraram os olhos para mais uma daquelas cenas. Acontecia durante todas as sextas-feiras. Nenhum outro <em>professor<em> tinha o privilégio de lecionar em uma sala tão quieta e atenta. Dino colocou suas anotações sobre a mesa e abriu um largo e charmoso sorriso. Os cadernos das garotas foram abertos no mesmo instante e de repente Inglês se tornou a melhor matéria do mundo.

Aquele disfarce fora criado somente para certa situação. O Chefe dos Cavallone precisara se infiltrar no Colégio, e como já não tinha idade para frequentar as salas de aula como aluno, nada mais natural do que o cargo de professor. A parte burocrática ficou a cargo de Romário. O braço direito resolveu em uma única tarde tudo o que era necessário para que o sempre desastrado e inútil italiano se transformasse do dia para noite em um responsável e atencioso professor de Inglês. A batalha havia terminado, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o novo _emprego_ que o louro arranjara.

No início ele achou que seria interessante. Durante aqueles 22 anos Dino não havia feito nada além de ser... Chefe. Os sonhos profissionais haviam morrido no começo da adolescência, e ele já não perdia tempo se questionando sobre o caminho que escolhera. Entretanto, aquele disfarce reascendeu uma chama esquecida em seu peito. Ele nunca pensou que um dia assumiria o cargo de professor, mas se fosse realmente pensar sobre o assunto, aquela responsabilidade já fora aceita no momento em que o Chefe dos Cavallone concordou em treinar o teimoso e arrogante Guardião da Nuvem.

Enquanto escrevia no quadro os verbos que aprenderiam naquela aula, o italiano não pôde esquecer-se de Hibari. Pois assim como seu novo _trabalho_ lhe trazia uma estranha e agradável satisfação pessoal, o moreno era a fonte de todos os seus problemas. Os dois quase chegaram a lutar quando o louro vestiu aquelas roupas e assumiu aquela identidade pela primeira vez. Quando a batalha terminou, tudo o que Dino recebeu do rapaz foi a mais pura e cruel indiferença. O giz parou de escrever e o Chefe dos Cavallone soltou um longo suspiro. As garotas prenderam a respiração, e umas tiraram fotos com seus celulares, achando que conseguiriam capturar aquele _grande_ momento. A mão do italiano voltou a funcionar e ele decidiu que precisava se focar momentaneamente em seus alunos. _Porque isso não vai durar por muito mais tempo..._

A aula transcorreu como todas as outras. O louro explicava, perguntava, corrigia os erros e fazia sugestões. Algumas garotas participavam da aula, mas era raro ver algum garoto mostrando a voz. Vez ou outra Dino insistia para que Tsuna respondesse, mas aquela ideia havia sido um pouco infeliz. O futuro Décimo Vongola era completamente leigo quando o assunto era Inglês (e bem, em praticamente 99% das outras matérias também...), e nas duas vezes que tentou fazê-lo interagir, o garoto de cabelos castanhos falhou miseravelmente a ponto de Gokudera Hayato ficar em pé e ameaçar _"Explodir com a sua raça, Haneuma!"_. Aquele pequeno incidente fez praticamente todas as garotas ficarem de pé para defenderem o precioso professor. Uma delas chegou a esperar o Guardião da Tempestade depois da aula, pronta para o "acerto de contas". O garoto de cabelos prateados estava disposto a defender a _honra_ de seu Jyuudaime e a briga teria realmente acontecido se Yamamoto Takeshi não tivesse se envolvido, arrastando o explosivo amigo para longe.

O italiano ficou sabendo da quase-briga através de uma ligação de Reborn e aquilo o fez cogitar a ideia de abandonar o disfarce. Não havia mais necessidade de se manter naquela posição já que a batalha e a maldição dos Arcobalenos haviam desaparecido. Porém, nada explicava porque Hibari não havia entrado em contato, ainda mais depois de uma cena como aquela. O moreno evitava O Chefe dos Cavallone, não atendia suas ligações e nunca estava disponível quando Dino aparecia para conversar. Há três semanas ele pensava em uma maneira de se reaproximar do teimoso garoto, mas nada parecia bom o bastante. _Será isso que chamam de uma _rejeição_? Kyouya decidiu me esquecer?_

Aquele pensamento o deixava aterrorizado. Ele melhor do que ninguém sabia bem o sacrifício que havia feito para entrar na vida do Guardião da Nuvem. Insistentes convites, sonoras declarações, jogos psicológicos... Dino havia se rebaixado e atingido o fundo do poço pelo moreno, e imaginar que seus esforços foram por água abaixo por causa de um simples disfarce o deixava aborrecido.

A aula terminou e as garotas se colocaram a postos. As aulas de Inglês possuíam certo padrão: depois que o louro terminava, aqueles alunos que ainda tinham dificuldades poderiam ter dez minutos para tirar suas dúvidas. Geralmente havia uma fila quilométrica de garotas, e em uma ou outra ocasião Dino avistara alunas de outras classes, turmas e até mesmo outros Colégios!  
>Os dez minutos passaram rapidamente. As dúvidas pareciam simples, fáceis de explicar e no final todos os alunos (pelo menos a parte feminina) pareceram ter entendido a matéria do dia. O Chefe dos Cavallone pegou sua pasta, seu casaco e acenou alegremente para Tsuna. O futuro Décimo Vongola retribuiu o cumprimento, tímido e incerto.<p>

O corredor estava um pouco barulhento por causa da troca de professores, mas como não lecionava em outra classe, o louro deu aquele dia por encerrado. Seus passos o levaram direto para a sala dos professores, mas em um determinado momento o italiano parou. O restante do corredor estava adiante, mas seus olhos cor de mel viam outra coisa, uma segunda opção. Talvez a única opção? Ele sabia que poderia evitar a situação pelo tempo que quisesse, pois Hibari não daria o braço a torcer. _Eu sinto falta dele..._

Dino subiu os dois lances de escadas que levavam à sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Ninguém ousava se aventurar por aqueles caminhos, então não havia perigo de encontrar garotas e fãs. O Chefe dos Cavallone coçou a nuca, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e pensando no que diria. A situação era muito tola, e no fundo o louro não sabia bem porque _ele_ deveria fazer aquilo. _Não é como se eu tivesse invadido a escola dele. Sei que Kyouya é extremamente possessivo com suas _coisas_, mas isso é ridículo! _No fundo o italiano não queria estar ali. _Eu não fiz nada de errado, por que deveria me desculpar? _Ele_ provavelmente vai me enxotar da sala._

O louro parou diante da sala do Comitê Disciplinar após alguns tropeços no corredor. Sua mão direita ergueu-se e o gesto, apesar de simples e insignificante, ganhava um novo sentido quando o assunto era o Guardião da Nuvem. A pasta foi deixada ao chão e Dino colocou a outra mão nas costas, mantendo-a no cabo de seu chicote - este sempre escondido dentro de suas roupas. Duas leves batidas soaram na porta. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha os olhos fixos na madeira, alerta a qualquer movimento. A resposta que ele esperava não veio. Na realidade, nada aconteceu. O corredor continuou em silêncio, demonstrando que o moreno talvez não estivesse em sua sala. O louro girou a maçaneta, não ficando surpreso ao ver a porta ceder. Como nunca recebia visitas, não havia motivos para seguranças excessivas. O italiano entrou na sala com passos vagarosos. Não havia luz, então ele deduziu que as cortinas estivessem abaixadas. Aquela teoria comprovou-se verdadeira assim que ele colocou os dois pés dentro do local. As janelas e as cortinas estavam fechadas, mas ao contrário do que ele imaginou, Hibari _estava_ na sala.

O Guardião da Nuvem dormia tranquilamente em um dos sofás. Dino aproximou-se devagar, abrindo um meio sorriso quando estava próximo o suficiente para admirar seu amante. O moreno usava o próprio casaco do Colégio como travesseiro e havia aquela calma e pacífica expressão em seu rosto que o Chefe dos Cavallone tanto amava. Naquele momento o louro não se importou em ter dado o braço a torcer. Seus joelhos se flexionaram e ele abaixou-se um pouco, ficando quase na altura de sua inconsciente companhia. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram os grossos cabelos negros, descendo pelo rosto pálido de Hibari.

O garoto mais forte do Colégio não acordou. O louro sabia que poderia permanecer o tempo que desejasse ao seu lado, pois nada aconteceria. Quando estavam juntos, o moreno conseguia dormir tranquilamente. O italiano ficou em pé, retirando o casaco verde musgo e o pousando sobre o corpo de Hibari. O clima estava frio, mas não haveria problema. Dino então se inclinou e depositou um casto beijo na testa de seu jovem amante antes de deixar a sala. A porta foi fechada com delicadeza e ao ganhar o corredor, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu para si mesmo. Era hora de retornar ao seu _verdadeiro_ trabalho.

**X**

Hibari moveu-se sobre o sofá, preguiçoso e sonolento. Seu rosto estava parcialmente coberto e seu corpo aquecido. Não havia luz tentando invadir seus olhos e o clima era tão tranquilo que ele não se sentia inclinado a levantar-se. Porém, contra sua própria vontade, os olhos negros se entreabriram, vagarosos. No início foi difícil focar a visão e também lembrar-se de onde estava. Havia uma poltrona vazia na direção de seu olhar, a sala estava escura e havia algo em seus ombros que não estava ali quando ele se deitou.

O casaco verde fez o Guardião da Nuvem se endireitar no sofá, sentando-se melhor. Suas mãos seguraram aquela peça de roupa, sentindo o tecido. Os olhos do moreno estavam baixos, e enquanto tocava o casaco, Hibari tentava imaginar o momento em que Dino aparecera. Ele conseguia ver o Chefe dos Cavallone chegando e entrando, provavelmente tropeçando na ponta do tapete e se segurando no ar, mas tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-lo. O louro se aproximaria e ficaria a observá-lo com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos pecaminosos. E antes de ir, não conseguindo vê-lo dormir descoberto, o italiano retiraria seu casaco e o cobriria.

Aquele pensamento fez o Guardião da Nuvem _quase_ sorrir. O moreno levantou-se e vestiu o casaco, caminhando na direção da janela e afastando um pouco a cortina. O pôr-do-sol pintava o céu de Namimori com tons de laranja tão fortes que em determinados lugares se assemelhavam a um fraco vermelho. O céu estava limpo, mas ele sabia que além daquele vidro a temperatura estava fria.

Hibari permaneceu alguns minutos naquela posição. O Sol se pôs diante daqueles sérios olhos negros, e quando não havia mais o que admirar o garoto mais forte do Colégio Namimori afastou-se e apertou um pouco mais o casaco junto ao corpo. Três semanas. Por três semanas aquele foi o mais próximo que ele chegou de Dino, e aquela realização o torturava. Era hora de colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares.

**X**

O Chefe dos Cavallone havia acabado de sair do banho. Durante quase quarenta minutos ele não fez nada além de cozinhar dentro da larga banheira de sua suíte. A porta do banheiro foi aberta, deixando o vapor invadir uma parte do quarto. O louro vestia somente uma calça de moletom preta. O peito estava nu e ele secava os cabelos com uma toalha, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar pelo caminho. Os lábios rosados cantarolavam uma antiga melodia italiana que ele costumava ouvir quando criança. Ao chegar ao Hotel no começo daquela tarde, Dino foi bombardeado por relatórios e trabalhos pendentes. Suas preciosas horas foram passadas na mesa do quarto, lendo e assinando papéis. Quando a tarde terminou, o Chefe dos Cavallone decidiu que já havia feito o suficiente. Ele estaria retornando à Itália em poucos dias, então o restante poderia ser feito no Ocidente. A ideia para a noite seria tentar fazer as pazes com certo Guardião da Nuvem...

"Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam na Itália, mas é uma afronta permanecer todo esse tempo no banho, Cavallone."

O louro arregalou os olhos e retirou a toalha dos cabelos. Hibari estava sentado sobre a cama com as pernas cruzadas e uma expressão aborrecida.

"K-Kyouya!" O italiano abriu um nervoso meio sorriso. A realização de que estava seminu o deixou momentaneamente tímido. "Eu não estava esperando visitas."

"Eu sei." O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu levemente a mão direita, mostrando o casaco verde musgo. "Eu vim devolver o que você esqueceu na minha sala."

"Ah..." A voz do italiano perdeu um pouco a emoção. "Obrigado."

O moreno ergueu-se, mas deixou o casaco em seu lugar. Os curtos passos ao redor da cama foram abafados pelo grosso tapete, e naquele momento nenhum dos dois sabia como continuar a conversa. O peso das três semanas parecia tê-los afastado, cortando e tornando a comunicação entre eles inviável. Na teoria ambos estavam separados por poucos passos, mas na prática a distância parecia infinitamente maior.

"E-Então, o que tem feito?" Dino decidiu tentar. A oportunidade havia surgido e ele não queria passar nem mais um minuto preso naquele mal-entendido. "Você não foi para sua aula hoje, não? Você não pode deixar de frequentar as aulas, Kyouya."

"Isso não é problema seu." Hibari respondeu ríspido. "Você não é meu _professor_."

A resposta fez o louro recuar um pouco. _Ele continua bravo por causa do disfarce._

"Eu me preocupo com você, por isso perguntei." O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou na direção do guarda-roupa, abrindo uma das gavetas e procurando uma camiseta. Aparentemente aquela conversa seria longa.

Não houve resposta por parte do Guardião da Nuvem.  
>O italiano escolheu uma peça de roupa, mas não a segurou. A gaveta voltou a ser fechada e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos demonstrando nervosismo. Aquela estúpida e desnecessária situação vinha se arrastando há três semanas e parecia que seria difícil resolvê-la. Ele estava inclinado a encontrar uma solução, mas o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Hibari?<p>

"Eu não vou começar _outra_ briga com você, Kyouya. Quando o visitei esta tarde meu interessa era conversar. Não quero pensar que você não tenha percebido que estamos nessa situação por semanas."

O moreno parou de andar, ficando próximo a uma das poltronas creme que decoravam o quarto. Seus dedos tocaram o estofado de couro, escolhendo as palavras que deveria usar. Ele sabia exatamente o que lhe incomodava, mas não tinha ideia de como dizer tudo aquilo.

"Você pretende deixar de agir como um idiota? Se sim, então ouvirei o que tem a dizer."

O louro colocou a mão na nuca, sentindo os ombros se tornarem tensos.

"Eu queria entender a ligação entre as coisas. Não compreendo como posso estar te atingindo ou até mesmo manchando a imagem da Escola. Não há nada de errado no que estou fazendo."

"Nada?" Hibari ergueu os olhos negros. O tom de voz saiu mais grosso. "Você não é professor de verdade. Você está ocupando o lugar de alguém _realmente_ capaz."

Dino umedeceu os lábios. Ele não deixaria que aquele comentário lhe atingisse. Pelo menos naquele quesito o Guardião da Nuvem estava com a razão.

"Eu não estou enganando os alunos. Tudo o que ensinei nesse tempo foi verdadeiro. Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas e você _sabe_ disso. Então qual é o real problema? Por que não quero acreditar que você realmente pense que eu seria capaz de fazer essas coisas."

A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone saiu baixa e um pouco desanimada. Ele não mentira quando dissera que não queria começar outra briga, e sabia melhor do que ninguém que não deveria cair nas provocações do moreno. Tudo o que o louro queria era resolver o problema para então, talvez, passar o restante de seus dias no Japão ao lado da pessoa que ele tanto estimava. Por que era tão difícil fazê-lo entender?

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se, encarando o casaco verde musgo sobre a larga cama de casal. Dois pensamentos cruzaram sua mente naquele momento: o primeiro referiu-se a própria cama. O italiano sempre se hospedava no mesmo quarto de Hotel quando vinha à Namimori, então ele lembrava muito bem daquele local. Foi ali, em cima de uma roupa de cama branca e com cheiro de lavanda que ele disse o primeiro "sim". Aquela resposta positiva arrastou-se por semanas, então quando as palavras deixaram seus lábios, o moreno sentiu-se incrivelmente leve. Todas as vezes que o desejo falava mais alto que o bom senso, os dois escolhiam aquele quarto. A cama estava ali, observando-os com olhos cúmplices.

O segundo pensamento veio quando Hibari encarou o casaco verde musgo. O gesto do Chefe dos Cavallone havia sido gentil, ele sabia. Aquele casaco era praticamente a segunda pele do louro, e era difícil imaginá-lo sem aquele pedaço de pano. Chuva ou Sol, de segunda a segunda... o italiano sempre esteve lá. E ele estava ali novamente, sério e preocupado, procurando uma maneira de resolver a situação. Então por que era tão difícil assumir qual era o problema? Por que ele simplesmente não dizia o que lhe incomodava?

"Kyouya, por favor." Dino insistiu.

O moreno caminhou na direção da cama, tocando a colcha. Dessa vez era azul-clara.

"As garotas..." Hibari tocou com mais afinco o tecido da colcha. "Você é muito ingênuo, não repara em certas coisas."

O Chefe dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele ouviu direito? O _seu_ Kyouya assumindo que sentia ciúme? Impossível!

"Eu não sou _tão_ ingênuo." O louro desconversou.

"Aqueles números de telefones escritos nas avaliações das garotas. Por que você acha que estavam lá? Certamente não era porque elas queriam que você ligasse para perguntar se tinham dúvidas. Você é estúpido."

"Eu nunca ligaria para nenhuma dessas garotas e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei que não. Eu te morderia até a morte se soubesse de tal coisa." O moreno lançou um rápido e mortal olhar na direção de sua companhia. Que absurdo!

"Então qual o problema? Se você confia em mim, por que ficamos esse tempo todo afastados? Eu senti tanta sua falta, Kyouya. Vir à Namimori e não vê-lo, não falar com você, não saber como você estava..."

Aquelas palavras foram ditas com um meio sorriso sem graça e sincero. Hibari sabia melhor do que ninguém que Dino estava sendo honesto, mas era difícil para ele ter aquele mesmo nível de sinceridade. O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se pensativo na beirada da cama, encarando o tapete e ponderando. A visita ao Hotel do Chefe dos Cavallone não havia sido sem nenhum propósito. Ao deixar o Colégio, o moreno seguiu para casa, tomou um demorado banho e comeu um rápido lanche. Durante todo o caminho tudo o que ele queria era morder o italiano até a morte, achando que as três semanas de negligências precisavam terminar. Por que verdade seja dita, foi o louro, certo? Foram aquelas declarações melosas, aqueles olhos cor de mel, aquela voz rouca, o charmoso sotaque... Hibari vivia muito bem antes de deixar-se _persuadir_ por toda aquela _magia_.

Dino caminhou os passos necessários, aproximando-se da cama e ajoelhando-se de frente ao seu amante. Suas mãos pousaram sobre as pernas do garoto mais forte do Colégio Namimori, procurando naqueles olhos tão inexpressivos algum sinal de que a briga havia terminado.

"Nee, Kyouya. Não vamos mais briga, ok? Não quero retornar à Itália sem saber se nos veremos novamente." O louro apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos. "Sobre eu continuar dando aulas, hoje foi a última vez. Eu já vinha planejando parar com isso, mas..." O italiano mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, coçando uma das bochechas. "A verdade é que eu adorava poder estar no mesmo local que você, percorrer os mesmos corredores. Eu muitas vezes imaginei se o encontraria em alguma escadaria, se nos cumprimentaríamos. E-Eu sei que você passaria sem nem se quer me oferecer um olhar, mas eu então iria atrás de você e gritaria "KYOUYA!" para todo mundo ouvir hehehe"

A simplicidade daquelas palavras e a maneira totalmente adorável com que foram proferidas chamaram a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem. Seus olhos estiveram fixos no homem aos seus pés, imaginando se aquele ser humano não tinha vergonha de dizer todas aquelas coisas. Uma de suas mãos tocou os cabelos louros e molhados. O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos, movendo a cabeça e incentivando a carícia, como um gato que foi presenteado pelo dono com alguns minutos de sua preciosa atenção. Os dedos do moreno desceram pela pele do louro, contornando aquele rosto belo e masculino.

"Faça como quiser." A voz de Hibari saiu baixa. Ele não tinha mais forças e espírito para continuar brigando. Não depois de ter ouvido de seu amante os mesmos sentimentos que ele compartilhava. "Eu passarei a noite aqui."

"Seus pais não vão se importar?" O italiano sorriu ao ouvir aquela mágica frase.

A resposta foi um negativo menear de cabeça por parte do Guardião da Nuvem. Dino sorriu novamente, erguendo um pouco o corpo e ficando quase na altura do garoto sentado na cama. Seu rosto aproximou-se devagar, recuando momentaneamente, como se ele pedisse permissão para o próximo passo. O moreno ficou levemente irritado com aquela hesitação, apertando os olhos como resposta. O Chefe dos Cavallone voltou a se aproximar, beijando gentilmente aqueles pequenos lábios.

O beijo começou lento. Os lábios do louro se moviam sem pressa, deixando que Hibari se acostumasse com o gesto. Quando sua língua pediu passagem, a do Guardião da Nuvem já a esperava, recebendo-a praticamente de braços abertos. As mãos do italiano afastaram os joelhos de seu amante, aproximando-se mais e permanecendo naquele perigoso e sedutor espaço. O beijo se intensificou e a distância entre eles diminuiu ainda mais. A respiração do moreno tornou-se alta e ficava difícil acompanhar os movimentos de Dino. Quando os lábios se afastaram Hibari sentiu o corpo mole e o rosto vermelho, enquanto um par de olhos cor de mel o encarava com fome e desejo.

"Você já tomou banho?" Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone estavam próximos. Muito próximos. Perigosamente próximos!

"Sim."

"Você já jantou?"

"Sim."

O louro entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma outra coisa, mas não disse. Seus olhos abaixaram-se e ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ficando em pé.

"Eu acho que preciso de alguns minutos." O italiano começou a andar de maneira nervosa pelo quarto.

O moreno apertou os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Se não bastassem as três semanas de total esquecimento, agora Dino tinha uma de suas crises de consciência.

"O que você está fazendo?" A voz de Hibari saiu alta e carregada de ressentimento. Aquela cena já havia acontecido antes. Na verdade, era assim desde a primeira vez que ambos dividiram aquela mesma cama.

"Sendo responsável?" O Chefe dos Cavallone respondeu de costas. Sua cabeça virou levemente na direção de seu amante e suas bochechas estavam incrivelmente coradas.

"Um pouco tarde para isso." O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu as mãos tremerem de vontade de morder italianos até a morte.

"Você não está ajudando, Kyouya."

Hibari encarou as próprias mãos e suspirou. Em momentos como aquele ele se perguntava o que estava fazendo naquele quarto. O casaco do Colégio Namimori foi retirado, e com certo receio ele deixou seus tonfas irem junto com a peça de roupa. OS botões de sua camisa branca começaram a ser abertos e assim como o casaco, ela também foi para o chão. Entretanto, foi somente quando o zíper da calça fez barulho que Dino decidiu virar-se.

"K-KYOUYA!" Havia pavor naquele belo rosto. O Chefe dos Cavallone se aproximou e tentou parar as mãos do Guardião da Nuvem, mas assim que os dedos se tocaram, o louro corou violentamente. "Pare de me torturar, Kyouya. Você sabe que _não_ podemos."

"Eu não sei de nada." O moreno ficou em pé e deixou a calça deslizar por suas pernas. O italiano virou o rosto e cobriu os olhos como uma donzela.

"Eu sou mais velho. Você tem dezesseis anos... a l-lei, Kyouya. A lei!" A voz de Dino saiu quase chorosa. Seus olhos cor de mel enxergavam pelas frestas de seus dedos, devorando visualmente seu amante.

"Você é idiota." Hibari retirou a calça e as meias de seus pés, voltando a se sentar na cama, mas dessa vez indo para o meio. "Você é um mafioso. O que a lei significa para você? E como eu disse, toda essa vergonha deveria ter aparecido há meses."

"Não fale como se eu tivesse te deflorado! Você não tem ideia do quanto lutei contra o _inevitável_."

"Eu vi como lutou em todas as vezes que dividimos essa cama. Sua luta foi admirável, Cavallone." _E sim, você me deflorou_.

"Você não entende, Kyouya. Três semanas. _Três semanas_. Por favor, vista suas roupas novamente. Vamos descer e comer alguma coisa no restaurante do Hotel."

"Não irei aquele lugar cheio." O Guardião da Nuvem deitou-se na cama e inclinou o corpo, pegando um de seus tonfas do chão e o arremessando com toda a força na direção do louro. Dino esquivou-se sem esforço, segurando a arma e lançando um olhar ofendido. "Você tem dez segundos para subir nessa cama ou eu irei para minha casa."

A contagem começou a ser feita de maneira silenciosa. O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou ao seu redor, procurando testemunhas ou ajuda. Ao notar que não havia mais ninguém naquele quarto, o louro deixou o tonfa cair no fofo tapete e caminhou resignado na direção da cama. Seus joelhos afundaram-se no macio colchão e seus movimentos lembravam os de um predador aproximando-se da presa. Hibari estava deitado, a cabeça apoiada em um fofo travesseiro, vestindo apenas a roupa de baixo negra. A mão direita de Dino tocou a cintura do garoto deitado, subindo de maneira sensual pelo abdômen e peito. A respiração do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se mais rápida e seu rosto estava levemente corado. O italiano engoliu seco, fechando os olhos e tomando sua íntima decisão. Quando os olhos cor de mel reapareceram o moreno prendeu a respiração.

O beijo que o Chefe dos Cavallone roubou de seu amante foi longo, eufórico e transbordando desejo. As mãos de Dino percorreram com possessividade o pálido corpo de Hibari, livrando-se da roupa de baixo com pressa. O moreno não se assustou com aquela espontânea investida. Ele nunca diria isso para o homem que o devorava com aqueles beijos, mas não importava o humor e vontade que o louro estivesse, o Guardião da Nuvem conseguia entrar no clima sem o mínimo de esforço. Se a culpa para toda aquela disposição era sua idade ele não sabia. O que ele sabia foi que no momento em que o italiano arrastou-se sobre ele e o fitou com _aqueles_ olhos, Hibari conseguiu ver mentalmente o que os dois fariam em cima daquela cama e seu corpo reagiu prontamente. Uma olhada. Uma olhada daquele homem e ele estava completamente perdido.

As três semanas não foram capazes de colocar juízo dentro da cabeça de Dino. Desde a primeira vez que ele o Guardião da Nuvem dividiram aquela cama, o Chefe dos Cavallone disse para si mesmo que _"Foi somente aquela vez."_ _Aquela vez_ se transformou em muitas "outras vezes". Horas, noites e algumas vezes os dois não saiam daquele quarto por dias. A comida era entregue na porta. Havia um banheiro e uma cama. O que mais importava? Porém, a culpa sempre caminhou lado a lado com o desejo do louro. A diferença de idade e o fato de seu amante ser um adolescente acertaram aquela área na mente do italiano que sabia que era errado. Em um desses momentos pós-extâse ele tentou conversar com seu amante, sugerindo a ideia de que os dois esperassem mais alguns meses ou quem sabe um ano? Em pouco tempo Hibari estaria se formando, então os dois poderiam se amar como quisessem. A sugestão recebeu um olhar de desdém como resposta, e para piorar, ao encarar o corpo descomposto e vermelho do Guardião da Nuvem, Dino sentiu-se ainda mais tentado a devorá-lo.  
>E naquela noite não seria diferente...<p>

Os lábios do louro desciam pelo peito do Guardião da Nuvem, provando a pele e deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam. Uma de suas mãos masturbava o moreno, sentindo que se excitava cada vez mais conforme a voz baixa e contida de seu amante entrava por seus ouvidos. Os beijos desceram pelo abdômen pálido e uma linha de saliva fez o trajeto restante. Hibari gemeu baixo quando os lábios do italiano tocaram sua ereção. A temperatura da língua, a maneira como ela subia e descia por seu membro e principalmente a realização de que era Dino quem o tocava daquela forma faziam com que o Guardião da Nuvem perdesse momentaneamente a cabeça. _Três semanas._ Três longas e solitárias semanas.

O orgasmo veio rápido para o moreno. Seu corpo tremeu e uma de suas mãos apertou a colcha azul-clara, como se aquele simples gesto pudesse canalizar um pouco da grande sensação que corria por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele ouviu o barulho de alguma gaveta sendo aberta. O som o fez abrir os olhos, enxergando apenas borrões. As imagens se focaram aos poucos e não poderia existir melhor visão do que Dino deitando-se sobre ele, completamente nu e excitado. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem envolveram os cabelos louros e úmidos, trazendo aqueles belos lábios para um afoito beijo. As línguas se encontraram, as pernas de Hibari foram afastadas com certa violência e pressa, e sem avisar ou esperar consentimento, um dos dedos de Dino penetrou a entrada de seu amante. O moreno gemeu entre o beijo, tanto pela dor quanto pela temperatura fria do lubrificante.

Os lábios de Dino não abandonaram a boca do moreno, então gemer tornou-se uma tarefa impossível. A dor havia amenizado após algum tempo e ele apenas sentiu um leve desconforto quando o italiano penetrou um segundo beijo. Por longos minutos ele esteve ali, completamente indefeso e receptivo. A língua do Chefe dos Cavallone brincava com a sua própria, sugando-a e acariciando-a. Os dedos do louro moviam-se com mais velocidade e facilidade, procurando aquele ponto especial no corpo de seu amante. A busca foi ávida, pois o corpo de Hibari reagia ao mínimo estímulo, então era difícil saber ao certo o que _não_ o excitava. Entretanto, quando o beijo foi interrompido e o moreno gemeu, alto e levemente desesperado, Dino sorriu satisfeito. Seus dedos voltaram a tocar aquele ponto propositalmente, enquanto seus olhos cor de mel observavam Hibari virar o rosto e contorcer-se de prazer. O espetáculo encheu-lhe com uma estranha e prazerosa sensação. O italiano parou momentaneamente o que fazia, posicionando-se entre as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem. Seu amante tinha o corpo avermelhado, cheio de marcas de apertos e mordidas. O Chefe dos Cavallone posicionou seu membro na entrada do moreno, mantendo os olhos fixos nas reações seguintes. A qualquer sinal de desconforto ele pararia. Ou pelo menos aquilo era o que ele sabia que _deveria_ fazer...

Não houve reação extrema por parte de Hibari. A sensação de sentir-se penetrado fez o Guardião da Nuvem inclinar a nuca um pouco para trás e apertar novamente a colcha da cama. A dor o incomodava, mas não era nada se comparada ao desejo que ele sentia em ter Dino dentro dele. Até conhecer aquele louro idiota ele não tinha ideia de que aquele tipo de coisa pudesse existir. Porém, agora ele simplesmente não saberia se conseguiria viver sem. Os beijos, os toques, as brigas e principalmente o próprio italiano. Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem tremeram e um segundo gemido alto cortou sua garganta como pedacinhos de cacos de vidro. Seu corpo voltou a tremer e ele sentiu quando seu clímax pintou seu abdômen.  
>Dino sorriu. Ele estava completamente dentro de seu amante, e a ideia de que o segundo orgasmo de Hibari acontecera por <em>sua<em> causa o deixou orgulhoso.

O Chefe dos Cavallone começou a se mover devagar. A entrada do moreno havia se tornado mais apertada por causa do clímax, e era muito difícil manter a razão naquela situação. Uma parte do italiano queria começar a se mover depressa, sentindo que seu próprio orgasmo implorava por aquilo. Entretanto, aquela parte teria de esperar. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha o rosto corado e gemia baixo toda vez que o louro o penetrava. Seu corpo tremia, suas mãos puxavam a colcha da cama e apesar de ter acabado de chegar ao clímax, Hibari não sentiu seu desejo diminuir. Era quase doloroso. Ele queria gritar e gemer e mover as mãos e as pernas, mas não conseguia. E aquela velocidade lenta só o deixava ansioso e curioso para a real a_ção_.

"D-Dino..." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem era um fio. O italiano ergueu os olhos para ele e parou de se mover.

Foi difícil para o moreno formar as próximas palavras. Sua mente já não funcionava direito e certo e errado de repente se tornaram apenas palavras. Porém, ele soube que seu amante havia entendido o recado assim que se sentiu penetrado novamente e novamente e novamente...

Dino segurou a cintura do moreno, penetrando-o rápido e como queria. Seu corpo vibrava com aquele contato, principalmente a maneira como aquela parte de Hibari parecia recebê-lo. Quando encarou o garoto que estava por baixo e seus olhos leram as palavras "forte" e "rápido" se formarem por aqueles pequenos lábios, o restante de razão, culpa e responsabilidade simplesmente desapareceram. O italiano teria tempo suficiente para se desculpar e se martirizar depois. O que ele queria naquele momento era amar o Guardião da Nuvem com todo seu corpo e coração.

E ele amou. Pois as três semanas de total negligência por parte dos dois rapazes se dissiparam durante as horas que ambos permaneceram em cima daquela cama. Não havia mais nada ou ninguém no mundo além deles. Sem aulas ou garotas ou gritinhos ou olhares furtivos... apenas eles.

**X**

Dino retornou à Itália dois dias depois daquela noite. O trabalho que o esperava em sua terra natal foi intenso e cansativo. As viagens constantes ao Japão colocaram sua agenda em atraso, e Romário não permitiu que seu Chefe saísse momento algum da linha. Seu telefone celular foi confiscado, as linhas da mansão dos Cavallone apenas recebiam ligações e as correspondências passavam primeiro por ele antes de chegarem ao louro. Toda aquela vigilância cerrada, obviamente, era para o próprio bem do italiano. Conhecendo o Chefe melhor do que ninguém, seu leal braço direito precisava garantir que o trabalho fosse cumprido dentro dos prazos, mesmo que isso significasse ser um pouco firme com suas decisões.

O resultado daquele tratamento espartano foi que após quatro dias Dino pôde finalmente fazer sua preciosa ligação para Namimori. Hibari o atendeu sem muita animação, mas os dois conversaram por longos trinta minutos. O louro reclamou de seu trabalho, desculpou-se pela ausência e avisou que estaria retornando ao Japão no dia seguinte. O Guardião da Nuvem ofereceu respostas contidas, e o único momento em que seus lábios proferiram algo mais extenso do que "sim", "aham" e "não" foi ao ouvir que o Chefe dos Cavallone entregaria sua carta de demissão na sexta-feira.

"Acho que é hora de acabar com isso. Romário me fez de escravo durante esses dias e percebi que meu trabalho como Chefe é suficiente. Foi divertido enquanto durou." O silêncio que seguiu aquelas palavras era exatamente o que o italiano esperava. O moreno não o consolaria ou nada parecido, e ele suspeitava que Hibari simplesmente não se importava. "Venha me visitar no fim de semana, ok? Eu pedirei pizza e poderemos assistir alguma coisa na tv. Eu estarei esperando."

A ligação foi desligada quando o braço direito dos Cavallone entrou no escritório, e o italiano esboçou um meio sorriso, estalando os dedos e pousando o telefone. Era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

**X**

Lágrimas. Muitas lágrimas.  
>Assim terminou a despedida de Dino no Colégio Namimori. As garotas tinham os rostos vermelhos, os olhos úmidos e expressões de derrota. Os garotos exibiam meio sorrisos, olhos radiantes e certo ar de felicidade. Quando a aula terminou, o Chefe dos Cavallone comunicou que aquela seria a última vez que lecionaria. O discurso foi curto e ele ficou surpreso por receber um adeus tão caloroso. Tsuna sorriu de canto quando os olhos cor de mel do louro pousaram sobre ele, mostrando que entendia o que aquele gesto significava. Gokudera ralhava com as garotas que sentavam próximas a ele, dizendo que não havia motivos para aquele "sentimentalismo barato". Yamamoto tinha uma expressão triste, mas seu interesse na figura de Dino se limitava a ter um professor que explicava várias vezes o que ele não entendia. E no caso de Inglês, era praticamente... tudo... várias e várias vezes.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone acenou com animação antes de deixar a sala, respirando longamente. O celular que ficava no bolso traseiro da calça vibrou, e o louro ficou surpreso ao ler a mensagem. Um meio sorriso pintou seus lábios, e ele tomou o caminho contrário ao que tinha em mente, seguindo na direção do quarto andar do Colégio. Aparentemente a notícia de sua saída já era conhecida, pois enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, várias alunas o olhavam com tristeza. Entretanto, conforme se afastava da parte _habitada_ do Colégio, a quantidade de pessoas diminuía consideravelmente, até que ele era a única pessoa naquela parte do Colégio. A porta do Comitê Disciplinar surgiu diante de seus olhos e foi com duas leves batidas que ele anunciou sua presença.

Não houve resposta do outro lado. O italiano levou a mão à maçaneta, girando-a e entrando. Sua atenção estava alerta, e ele colocou primeiro a pasta dentro da sala e somente depois seus pés e consequentemente seu corpo. O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, os olhos negros sem nenhum tipo de expressão, mas olhando-o fixamente.

"Você é idiota?" A voz do moreno soou longe.

"Não, sou precavido." Dino entrou e fechou a porta, ajeitando os óculos e caminhando na direção da mesa. "Fiquei muito feliz com a sua mensagem. Não esperava encontrá-lo no Colégio."

"Eu o chamei por um motivo." Hibari desviou os olhos, indicando um livro que tinha sobre a mesa.

"Oh!" O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou surpreso ao ler a capa do livro. "Você precisa de _ajuda_ com Inglês?"

A maneira como aquela frase foi dita fez o Guardião da Nuvem retirar os tonfas de dentro de seu casaco e pousá-los de maneira intimidante sobre o livro.

"Hehehe eu entendi, eu entendi." O louro puxou o livro devagar, apontando para os sofás, do outro lado da sala. "Diga-me o que quer que eu explique."

O moreno levantou-se com relutância, caminhando atrás do italiano. Os dois se sentaram no sofá mais largo, e Hibari apenas apontou um dos capítulos. Dino abriu o livro e sorriu, admirando as anotações feitas com a letra pequena de seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem era extremamente organizado com sua lição de casa. A dúvida parecia ser com a voz passiva, e o Chefe dos Cavallone colocou o livro sobre as pernas e começou a explicar.

Hibari inicialmente estava com a atenção total na explicação. Ele tinha certa dificuldade em Inglês, e foi preciso uma boa dose de coragem para dar aquele passo. Os exames estavam chegando, e aquela era a única matéria que ele não tinha _tanta_ confiança em sair-se bem. _Se fosse italiano..._ O moreno desviou levemente os olhos, notando que sua atenção divergia da explicação para o instrutor. Os lábios rosados, os olhos cor de mel por trás daquelas lentes, os cabelos ajeitados, a camisa, o colete e aquele porte transformavam o italiano em uma pessoa completamente diferente. O que o Guardião da Nuvem não entendia era como ele se sentia atraído por aquela nova versão.

No começo o garoto mais forte do Colégio achou que era somente impressão. Ele via através da janela de sua sala o Chefe dos Cavallone deixar o Colégio e seu peito tornava-se apertado. Foi preciso alguns dias para que Hibari entendesse que aquela angústia era devido ao fã clube que Dino conquistara. Os gritinhos, os elogios, os recadinhos... as garotas não poupavam esforços para chamar a atenção do louro. Aquelas três semanas foram a única maneira que o Guardião da Nuvem encontrou para afastar-se dessa agonia. Aquela pessoa lhe pertencia. Sua voz, sua atenção, sua risada e seu coração. Ele mesmo dissera, não? _"Eu sou seu, Kyouya!"_ com uma expressão idiota naquele rosto idiota.

O moreno não notou que havia se inclinado para o lado. O italiano parou a explicação, olhando para seu amante por alguns segundos antes de inclinar levemente o rosto e beijá-lo de maneira gentil. O líder do Comitê Disciplinar ficou surpreso e sua mão correu para agarrar os tonfas, lembrando-se que eles estavam sobre a mesa. Dino esboçou um meio sorriso, entreabrindo os lábios, disposto a intensificar aquela carícia. O moreno cerrou levemente os olhos, permitindo que a língua do italiano entrasse em sua boca.

O livro escorregou pelos dedos de Dino no momento em que ele se inclinou sobre Hibari. O Guardião da Nuvem deitou-se no sofá, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem que estava por cima e aprofundando o beijo. Os corpos de ambos se encontraram e o moreno gemeu baixo, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado. Ele soube em primeira mão sobre a demissão do Chefe dos Cavallone e isso o deixou _contente_. Só existia uma pessoa em todo o mundo que poderia ver Dino diferente, fosse um sorriso quando estivesse alegre, olhos tristes quando quisesse chorar ou a mesma idiota risada quando estivesse agindo normalmente. Nenhuma outra pessoa tinha aquele direito.  
>Deitado sobre o sofá e sentindo aquele homem envolvendo-o totalmente, Hibari sentiu que sua angústia não retornaria tão cedo. <em>Pelo menos até o idiota decidir fazer outra coisa...<em>

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz D18 Day!  
>Resolvi abrir uma exceção e postei a fanfic mais cedo. Desta vez eu trouxe Dino-sensei, porque, bem, nem eu consigo resistir <em>àquilo<em>. Eu queria ter um professor como ele, independente da matéria. Acho que meu aprendizado melhoraria muito hehehe

Oneshot sem mistérios. Não me aprofundei na batalha dos Arcobalenos, porque não faço idéia de como vai terminar. Eu só queria uma desculpa para escrever o Dino como professor aheohoaeh x(  
>O nome da fanfic é inspirado na novelanime "Ore no imouto", que eu nunca li e nem gosto dessas coisas fanservice/moe/incesto, mas adoro esse nome. O Hibari ficou mais domado nessa fanfic, deve ser influência do Alaudi ahahaha

Enfim, semana que vem postarei os especiais de Natal, mas com algumas mudançazinhas: o especial D18 será postado no sábado (24/12) e o 8059 no domingo (25/12). Farei como esta fanfic e devo postar no final da manhã. Infelizmente não tive tempo de escrever o especial sobre Durarara! Então o transformarei em uma oneshot lá pelos meados de janeiro. Sorry.

Bom D18 Day para vocês~


End file.
